The Oceanus Society
by Usa
Summary: Co-Written with Emiri! Oceanus, a man from Usagi's past, returns to have her for his bride. ANGST!!! Please R&R!!! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Oceanus Society  
Rated: R  
Authors: Emiri and Usa  
E-mail addys: Emiri--bunny_s_@hotmail.com Usa--Usako0@aol.com  
Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters are property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd, TOEI Animations, and Bandai. Except for the Oceanus Society ... they were created by Emiri and myself solely for this fanfic. Enjoy! ^_^  
Notes: Alternate Universe.  
  
  
***********  
The Oceanus Society  
Part 1  
***********  
  
Damn, she was so beautiful. She possessed such power, too. But her strongest power was the spell she seemed to have cast over him. Oceanus looked around his throne room. He looked for something to smash. She put him in that sort of mood. Not being able to have her drove him absolutely insane.  
  
Iruka came in, bearing Oceanus' royal goblet. Sakana followed. "Your majesty, here is the wine you asked for."  
  
Sakana knelt in front of him. "We're almost to planet Earth, sire."  
  
"Fine. That is good." Oceanus reached for the goblet and took a sip, then threw the cup across the room, shattering yet another sculpture.  
  
"This is dreadful! I didn't ask for *this* wine!" Sakana and Iruka flinched. "Bring me the finest wine we--oh, never mind! I grow tired of you, begone!"  
  
Iruka made her hasty retreat. Sakana was close on her heels. She knew well what was bothering the king, and that it was a bad idea to be in his way when he was thinking about her. "Iruka-kun, matte!"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Sakana looked confused.  He was knew to the Oceanus Society.  "What is Oceanus so upset about? I haven't really been informed on the situation."  
  
"Well, basically, Oceanus-sama is in love with the Princess of the Moon. The fact that he can't have her drives him insane, and he's decided to kidnap her."  
  
"The Princess of the Moon? He's going to kidnap her?" Sakana was shocked, to say the least.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure...he's never told me his exact plan." Iruka looked hurt.  
  
"Personally, he'd be a lot better off if he forgot about her."  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me?" Sakana asked.  He had a feeling that Iruka was in love with Oceanus.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Uh... I mean, I don't want to be nosy, but ... do you love Oceanus?"  
  
"Love him? In what way?" Iruka laughed quite giddily.  
  
Sakana nodded, his suspicions had been confirmed.  He was about to head to his room when Kujira ran up to them.  "Sakana-san, Iruka-chan, we've arrived.  Get Umi-kun."  He took off to the throne room.  
  
"I'll go get Umi-kun," Iruka said. Sakana decided that he had better get to the throne room as well.  
  
'Damn, that was too close! What was I doing? I can never let them know that I love Oceanus...'  
  
Iruka ran to find Umi-kun. There he was, in his quarters, reading hentai manga. "Oceanus needs us. Now! Ugh, how can you read that disgusting stuff?" Iruka paused. "Are you gonna get off your fat lazy ass? Oceanus wants us in the throne room. NOW." Iruka sighed and walked out of Umi's quarters. She wasn't going to let him get her in trouble for being late.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kujira teleported down to Earth and slipped into the restaurant where Usagi and Mamoru were sharing a milkshake. "Ne, Mamo-chan, it's such a beautiful day, why don't we rent a boat!"  
  
"That's a sugoi idea, Usako." Mamoru smiled at her.  
  
Usagi smiled back. She was so happy to be sitting with Mamoru. After all they had been through together, they needed time alone. "I'm just going to go pay the bill and whatnot...I"ll be right back."  
  
"Okay!" Usagi replied  
  
Mamoru got up from the booth and went to the washroom. As he was about to do his business, someone hit him over the head and he blacked out.  
  
Usagi looked around for Mamoru and finally spotted him. "Are you ready, Mamo-chan! I don't want all the boats to get taken!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Hai, let's go. This way, it's a shortcut." Mamoru pulled Usagi down an alley.  
  
Usagi looked doubtful. There was something odd about her boyfriend. "Nani yo, Mamo-chan? What are we doing down here! This isn't a shortcut!"  
  
"Well, I want to be alone with you. Now, close your eyes." Usagi did so.  
  
"TELEPORT!!!" Kujira screamed as he transformed back into his real self.  
  
Kujira brought Usagi's unconscious form to Oceanus. Oceanus took her limp body from Kujira, and gave him a glare. The man understood and quickly left them alone.  
  
"Now, wake up dear."  
  
"Ohh..." Usagi said, holding her head.  She looked into the eyes of a strange man. "Nani!?"  
  
"How did you enjoy your trip, my Princess?"  
  
"Who- who are you? And put me down!"  
  
"I am Oceanus. And you are going to become my Queen."  
  
"I don't think so! I already have a boyfriend."  Her eyes widened. "Mamo-chan! Is he all right?"  
  
Oceanus dropped her, and slapped her cheek. "You are mine."  
  
Tears formed in Usagi's eyes. She had no idea where she was or where Mamoru was. Worse, she didn't know what this guy wanted to do with her... "No..."  
  
"Pardon me?" Oceanus' eyes narrowed. "No what?"  
  
"I can't be your Queen, I'm going to be Mamo-chan's Queen."  
  
"I don't think you heard me correctly. You. Are. Mine." Oceanus picked her up. "I think you need to be shown your quarters and given some time to think."  
  
"Let me go!" Usagi screamed, kicking her legs. "I want to go home!"  
  
Oceanus just squeezed her tighter, carrying her down twisted hallways, finally stopping at a door.  
  
"Take me home, onegai!" Usagi cried.  
  
"You are home." He opened the door, and dumped her on the bed. "Pick out something nice to wear for dinner. It's in a half hour." With that, he kissed her roughly on the lips, and left.  
  
Usagi wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Kami... What am I going to..." she trailed off, looking at her communicator. "Baka..." she muttered.  
  
"Help, minna!" She exclaimed into it.  
  
Minako was the one to answer. "Usagi-chan! What happened? Where are you?"  
  
"Minako-chan! I-I don't know where I'm at! Someone disguised himself as Mamo-chan and took me... here... I need help fast!"  
  
"Usagi-chan! Do you know who took you?"  
  
"I-I think his name is Oceanus or something like that."  
  
"Okei...where are you?"  
  
"I don't know..." Usagi began to cry. "Minako-chan, I'm scared! He says I have to marry him."  
  
"That's horrible! We'll get you as soon as...where you're at." The communicator was beginning to break up.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi screamed, but to no avail  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako lost all contact with her. She decided to go get the other Senshi.  
  
Maybe one of the Outers would know something if Luna and Artemis didn't.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Motoki locked the door to Crown's and headed to do the most hated task of the evening. Clean the bathrooms. Upon entering the men's bathroom, he gasped. Mamoru was sprawled on the floor. "Mamoru!" he called, kneeling next to his friend.  
  
Mamoru came to after a light slap across the face. "Motoki? Usako? What happened?"  
  
"That's what I was wondering. I came in here to clean and I found you."  
  
"What time is it?" Mamoru asked, sitting up.  
  
"10, why?"  
  
"Where's Usako?"  
  
Motoki was confused. "She left with you about two hours ago!"  
  
Mamoru knew something was wrong. The person Usagi left with was not him. "Motoki, could you please call Usako's friends? Maybe they know where she is."  
  
Motoki nodded and the two went to the break room. "Wait here," he ordered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Mamoru-san!" Ami exclaimed. "Daijobu?"  
  
"Hai, just a little dizzy, that's all. Have any of you seen Usako?" Mamoru noticed, for the first time, that Setsuna was with them.   
  
Everyone thanked Motoki and headed to Mamoru's apartment. "Mamoru-san, what's the last thing you remember?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Usako and I were going to go on boat ride and I went up to pay the bill. The next thing I remember is waking up in the bathroom. I don't know where she is."  
  
"Well..." Minako said. "I sort of do. Usagi-chan called me on her communicator. It was way out of range. She said she was on the Moon."  
  
"Nani yo?" they shouted. Minako explained what Usagi had told them.   
  
"Oceanus..." Setsuna muttered. "That name seems so familiar."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

*************  
  
Part 2  
Disclaimers and such in part 1  
*************  
  
  
The girls and Mamoru went to Rei's temple, where they found Luna and Artemis catnapping. "Artemis, Luna wake up!" Minako shouted. "Gomen for the rude interruption, but it's chou urgent!"  
  
Luna and Artemis roused and stretched, "Nani? What's the matter?" They noticed Setsuna was with the girls and Usagi wasn't. "Where's Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Usagi-chan is missing..." Makoto replied.  
  
"MISSING?"  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Hai, she contacted Minako-chan a little while ago explaining that someone named Oceanus had her."  
  
"Oceanus?! Kami, no...." Luna was in shock.  
  
"Who is he?" Makoto wanted to know.  
  
"He...was engaged to Princess Serenity, before she met Endymion. He was a man with a severely violent and corrosive nature, but Queen Serenity didn't know when she agreed to let him marry the Princess."  
  
"Then, the Princess met Endymion, and she knew that she had found her true love. The Queen tried to call off the previous engagement for the sake of her daughter...but Oceanus wouldn't give up. He finally disappeared just before the Moon Kingdom was attacked."  
  
Setsuna spoke up. "I remember the Queen telling me a lot of this. Well, I also saw it all, but I remember her telling me that Oceanus' one weakness was for the Princess. He was desperate to have her for his own. He would also do most anything to keep her happy. Maybe...if we can talk to Usagi somehow, we can find a way to trick him."  
  
"Like, maybe if she wins his full trust, and then we attack!" Makoto was ready to spring into action.  
  
"Why don't we call the rest of the Senshi," Mamoru suggested. The girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"And I'm going to see if I can find Usagi-chan psychically," Rei added. "I'll come back out when I've found something."  
  
Setsuna went to call Haruka-tachi while the other girls and Mamoru tried to stay calm.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Usagi stared at the moon through her window. It seemed so desolate. She knew that Oceanus was due to come back any minute now. She didn't want him within three feet of her but there was no chance she'd be lucky enough to leave anytime soon. She jumped when the door opened and the man in question entered.  
  
"And how are you feeling now, my dear?"  
  
"All right, I guess," Usagi replied, walking towards him. She stood far enough away from Oceanus so he couldn't reach out to touch her.  
  
"Are you hungry now? I can have my chefs make you something. You hardly touched your food at supper."  
  
"Not right now, arigatou. Maybe later?" No sooner had the words come out of her mouth did Usagi feel dizzy. It felt as though the whole room was hot. Everything was spinning in and out of focus. Putting a hand to her head, she groaned.  
  
"Daijobou?"  
  
REI: "Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi was shaking now. Did she just hear Rei's voice? 'Rei-chan?' she said inside her head.  
  
"Hai! Usagi, where are you? We're so worried about you!"  
  
'The Moon.'  
  
'Nani? Are you all right?'  
  
'I'm not sure how I got here ... some guy pretending he was Mamo-chan sent me here with him. Kami! Is Mamo-chan all right?'  
  
'Hai, he's with minna-tachi. He got hit on the head by someone, but he's fine now.'  
  
'Yokatte... Rei-chan, I'm scared... Oceanus wants me to marry him! If I don't listen he's going to hurt me! Rei-chan, help me!'  
  
'Usagi, you have to pretend that you like him, and earn his trust. I know it's going to be hard for you, but that's the only way we can get you out of there...I think Pluto has a plan.'  
  
'I don't know if I can do that. There's no other way? Couldn't you just all teleport here and then I can teleport back with you?'  
  
'As long as you pretend to like him, he won't hurt you...Do you have your transformation brooch on you?'  
  
'H-hai.'  
  
'Good. Just make sure that you don't lose that. We're going to see if we can manage the Sailor Teleport without you, but we might not end up exactly where you are. It'd be easier if you persuaded him somehow to let us "visit", then we could sneak you away...can you do that?'  
  
'I-I think so ... but I have no choice in the matter, do I? It's the only way...'  
  
'Well, see what you can do, all right? I'm sorry, but I'm losing strength..we'll come as soon as we can..."  
  
'Un... Rei-chan, arigatou... Tell Mamo-chan I love him!'  
  
'All right, I will. You be careful, Usagi-chan! Hang in there, girl!'  
  
'I'll try...'  
  
'We'll come as soon as we can...'  
  
As soon as Rei's "mind meld" was complete, Usagi collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Oceanus picked her up, and brought her over to the bed. "Daijobou? What happened? It was because you never ate anything, wasn't it!"  
  
Usagi only nodded a reply, not wanting to tell him the real reason. She doubted that would go over well... "A-arigatou, Oceanus-sama."  
  
"Are you sure I can't persuade you to eat anything?"  
  
"I guess something small would be good," Usagi said. Her stomach grumbled, replying in agreement.  
  
"All I really want is for you to be happy, dearest...now, what can I get you?"  
  
"I'll have a steak, baked potato with sour cream, bacon, and cheese, and two pieces of apple pie."  
  
"I'll go get that right away!" Oceanus was amazed that she had that big of an appetite.  
  
Usagi slumped back onto the bed. She hoped the Senshi would get there fast. 'What am I getting myself into?'   
  
~~~~~  
  
The Sailor Senshi waited impatiently for Rei to finish her "conversation" with Usagi. They only hope that it came with results...  
  
"Kuso!" Haruka exclaimed. "I can't just sit around doing nothing!"   
  
Rei came out of her sacred room, looking quite drained. "She's on...the moon."  
  
"Can we teleport there?" Ami asked.  
  
Setsuna nodded. "We should be able to, but without Usagi we won't land exactly where we need to be. Our coordinates will probably be off."  
  
"I guess we're going to have to fight our way in, huh," Mamoru was ready for a good fight.  
  
"Rei-chan, how long until you're ready?" Makoto asked. "I can't wait..."  
  
"I'm all right. We can go now."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hotaru asked quietly. She may be the Senshi of Destruction, but she's still a 12 year old girl.   
  
"I'll be fine...unless you all think we should wait to rescue Usagi-chan!"  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened. "G-gomen..."  
  
"Gomen, Hotaru-chan...but I don't want to leave Usagi-chan with that creepazoid for longer than necessary!"  
  
"Minna! Henshin yo!" Michiru exclaimed.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power, Make up!"  
  
Mamoru transforms into Tuxedo Kamen and nods at the Senshi. "Sailor.... Teleport!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Oceanus was in his throne room. He had tried his hardest to get through to the moon princess. But, she had refused him and refused him...he yelled for Sakana.  
  
"Yes, Oceanus-sama?" Sakana said, bowing.  
  
"Bring me wine. NOW" Sakana nodded and ran to fetch the wine. "Make it a pitcher, not just a cup!"  
  
"Hai, sire!" he called.  
  
Maybe the wine would calm me down, Oceanus thought to himself. Five minutes later, Sakana returned with the pitcher of wine He couldn't just smack the Moon Princess a few times like he'd wanted to. He had tried his hardest to be patient, and she kept refusing practically everything he offered. He grabbed the wine from Sakana, and took a sip. "HORRIBLE! Don't we have anything better?" He threw the pitcher across the room, hitting Kujira.  
  
"Ow!" Kujira growled.  
  
"I-I'm not certain, your majesty," Sakana stammered.  
  
"I've had enough of this!" Oceanus let out a few choice words, and stood up. He was going to go talk to the Princess right then and there, if not do more.  
  
Kujira rubbed his head where the pitcher hit, wondering what exactly Oceanus had in mind. He looked at Iruka questioningly. "I--don't know...we shouldn't interfere anyway."  
  
Nodding, Kujira left to put ice on his injury. Sakana sat down at the dining table and sighed. He really didn't know what he had gotten himself into.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Oceanus stalked toward Usagi's room, determined to make her love him.  
  
Usagi sat up on the bed when she heard heavy footsteps heading towards her room. She knew who it was. She was about to lock herself in the bathroom when she remembered Rei's words, 'You have to pretend until we get there.'   
  
Oceanus didn't bother to knock, but just tore open the door. "Why aren't you happy here? You know I can give a girl anything and everything she wants and yet you refuse me! You refuse my food, my good company, you refuse to love me...I am king, and don't have to take this!" His face was right in Usagi's at the end of the sentence.  
  
Usagi did the only thing she could think of ... she kissed him.  
  
Oceanus was totally taken aback. "Was...I wrong?"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Oceanus-sama," Usagi whispered.  
  
"What...are you apologizing for?"  
  
Usagi's heart was thundering in her chest. "I-I've been so terrible to you since I arrived. Forgive me?" she asked, caressing his cheek.  
  
Oceanus looked deep into her eyes, and saw...not love, but fear. "Do you love me?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, I love you with all my heart," she lied. 'Gomen ne, Mamo-chan...'  
  
"Then why am I seeing fear in you eyes instead of love? Don't EVER lie to me!" He slapped her hard across the face.  
  
Usagi cried out in pain and put her hand to her face. It stung badly. "I'm not lying to you!" she pleaded.  
  
"You just lied again! I am KING! I have almighty power to do and have whatever and whomever I bloody please to!" He slapped her again. "Did I not just tell you not to lie to me!?"  
  
Usagi felt blood in her mouth. 'Kami, what can I do... Rei-chan, can you hear me?' She just closed her eyes, tears coursing down her cheeks. This wasn't working out well.  
  
Oceanus grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Why do you refuse to love me? Do I have to beat your stubbornness out of you?"  
  
"Please stop!" she cried. "I don't know what you want me to do. I'm sorry I don't love you!" Usagi gasped. She just told him flat out she didn't love him. That was just as bad as lying about it.  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough!" He hit her again, harder, this time sending her flying backwards.   
  
The wind was knocked out of Usagi as her back hit the wall. Stars were dancing in front of her eyes. 'Mamo-chan...'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Iruka stood outside the room, unsure of what to do. If she didn't help, the poor girl could be killed. But, Oceanus' wrath would be upon her if she *did* help...  
  
Kujira tapped Iruka on the shoulder. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm trying to decide who's life I want to save," she said wryly. "If I don't help, he's going to kill her...but if I *do* help, then he's probably going to kill me."  
  
"Leave them, it's none of our concern what the king does with that girl, Iruka. It's not worth risking your life over."  
  
Iruka remembered what Usagi had said about being taken away from her love and family and friends. "I can't stand it anymore...I'm going to protect her." Iruka ran into the room and shielded Usagi as Oceanus was about to hit her again.  
  
"That's ENOUGH!" she yelled. "Do you want to kill the poor girl?!"  
  
Usagi watched in amazement as Iruka jumped in front of her. What was she doing?  
  
Iruka cringed as Oceanus' fist connected with her jaw. "Can't you see how badly you're hurting her?"  
  
"Iruka-san, stop!" Usagi said.  
  
"I can't let him hurt you anymore..."  
  
"Just ... just let him do what he wants. I don't want you to be hurt or killed because of me. I couldn't live with it." Usagi slowly stood up. She winced as she straightened herself.   
  
"You have such a bright future. And you have a koibito...I can't let you lose each other." Iruka turned back to Oceanus. "Not everyone can have the people they think they love. And, if they can't have them, then it's for a good reason. Things can't be forced to be."  
  
Iruka hit him squarely in the jaw, sending him flying right out the doorway, at Kujira's feet. "Iruka!" Kujira growled. "What the hell are you doing?" He bent down to help Oceanus to his feet. "Daijobu, sire?"  
  
Oceanus stood up and dusted himself off, hitting away Kujira's hand. "I'm fine," he replied angrily. "And yes, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Iruka spread her arms protectively in front of Usagi. "I"m not going to let you hurt her anymore. She's never going to love you, and you know that. Abusing her isn't going to change her views any, either. You know, once upon a time, I thought I loved you. And now that I see what an ass you can be, I wonder what I ever saw in you!"  
  
Poor Usagi watched the whole exchange. She was way too exhausted to talk or do much of anything, but she couldn't allow Iruka to be hurt. Without the girl knowing, Usagi moved to the side and gave Oceanus a look... Sort of like a dare.  
  
"You loved me?" Oceanus was incredulous. He moved toward Iruka, trying to look gentle. "Why don't we talk about this some more, I had no idea..." He began to escort Iruka out of the room, then shoved her out, and shut the door behind him. "Now, what was that look for, dear?" he sneered.  
  
Usagi called for the Ginzuishou and a few seconds later, stood the Moon Princess. "I am sick and tired of your thoughtlessness, Oceanus! You must realize by now that I do not nor will I ever love you. I am in love with Endymion and we are going to be married and have a wonderful future. I do not want to destroy you, but if I have to, I will."  
  
"Destroy me?" He sneered again. "And just how do you intend on doing that?"  
  
Iruka managed to break back into the room. "Please...can't you heal him instead? I remember Oceanus when he was younger...he was tender and kind and fair...that's the man I fell in love with." Tears were running down her face. "I know that's asking a lot, especially after what he did to you...but can you heal him?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Of course I can, Iruka-san, but only if he's willing to be healed. It may not work if he is not."  
  
"All right..." Iruka whispered. She nodded tearfully, praying it would work.  
  
Usagi raised the Ginzuishou above her head, and shouted, "Moon Healing Escalation!" She felt the power leaving her body. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea'.  
  
  
Oceanus stood there, letting her waste her power. He felt ... strange ... But, he shook the feeling off. "Are we done yet?"  
  
Usagi stopped, drained completely, and sank to the floor. She looked up at Oceanus expectantly. He walked over to the Princess. "I'm glad to see you back in that form, dear." He yanked her to her feet, grabbed her chin roughly, then captured his mouth with his. He fully enjoyed every second she squirmed. Usagi's eyes widened in fear. She was helpless. All the power she had earlier was gone.   
  
"Now, are we quite done?"  
  
The Princess didn't reply.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

*************  
  
Part 3  
Disclaimers and such in part 1  
*************  
  
"So, you've realized that you can't win. Are you going to love me, or are you going to let me destroy you? You *do* realize that I'm never going to let you leave. It's your choice."  
  
"Do whatever you want ... you would never really have me anyway."  
  
"Fine." Oceanus spat in her face. "Ungrateful bitch." He powered up for his attack. Usagi closed her eyes and waited for the attack to come. It never hit her, because Iruka leaped in the way. "NANI?"  
  
Oceanus was amazed. "Why--why'd you save her?"  
  
"Iruka-san..." Usagi whispered.  
  
"I'm not going to let him destroy you. You have so much to live for...and I have...well, nothing. I've always really been alone. Oceanus, I'm sorry I couldn't support you until the end...I swore that I'd always be by your side, but what you've done is wrong and cruel...I can't let the Princess be destroyed because you've been consumed by a selfish lust."  
  
"You've become violent and abusive...I remember when you were sweet and kind...I wish you'd go back to that. Everyone loved you then, not just me. Now, people hate and fear you because you try to control them..."  
  
"Please...find your old self...I know he's still in there..." Iruka's body slumped.  
  
"Iruka-san!" Usagi couldn't do much for the young girl. She was still far too weak. "Oceanus, can't you see what you've done? You killed the one person who loved you completely and without thought. She could have given you everything you ever wanted. If only you would have listened."  
  
Oceanus fell to his knees. He had never thought of Iruka in that way before...she had always reminded him of his mother, the way she took care of him and did everything in her power to make him happy. Even as children, she had only tried to make him happy. And, being spoiled by his parents all his life had done him no good. Then, he had become an alcoholic and that made him abusive.  
"What have I become?"  
  
Usagi slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can try to heal you again."  
  
"Spoiled, selfish, violent, abusive, stupid...I'm not worth your effort. Iruka was right. I've been using and controlling people all my life, expecting them to just do whatever it took to make me happy. My mother worked herself into an early grave trying to get me everything I wanted...I shouldn't be given a second chance."  
  
"Everyone deserves a second chance."  
  
"I've caused too much pain. After I hit you, beat you...how can you be so kind to me?"  
  
"Because I know that there is still good in you. I can feel it. Please, let me heal you."  
  
"I--don't deserve it. Isn't there something you can do for Iruka instead?"  
  
  
"I'll...be all right..." Iruka said weakly.  
  
"Oceanus?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Are you ready?" Usagi had little energy left but she owed it to Iruka to heal him.  
  
He nodded, not trusting himself to speak anymore. He had hurt this girl so badly, and here she was helping him...he bet she was weak and tired and wanted to just go home. "After this, I'll be glad to take you home myself...I don't know how to thank you..."  
  
Usagi smiled. "The only thing you'll need to do for me is live your life to the fullest and never hurt another living being again."  
  
"Okay...I'll start by making things right with Iruka..." He looked over at her, worried that she was going to disappear any moment.  
  
"I'll be all right," she reassured him.  
  
"Now, please heal me, Princess."  
  
Gathering all the energy she could, Usagi again raised the Ginzuishou above her head. "Moon Healing Escalation!"  
  
Oceanus felt the warm light spreading through his body. This was the sensation he had denied before, but it felt wonderful now. All too soon, the light went away, but he felt lighter and...happy.  
  
"Arigatou, Princess."  
  
Usagi didn't reply, but collapsed to the floor, back in her civilian clothes. Oceanus raced to her and gently scooped her up, putting her on the bed.  
  
"I-I'm all right..."  
  
"Good. Still, you should rest for a while, get some strength back." He looked at her with genuine concern. He then picked up Iruka, and lay her beside Usagi. "You two WILL be all right."  
  
Kujira couldn't believe what he was seeing. That girl...was blinding his king. She was telling him lies so that she could go free and not have to obey him. He wasn't going to let her get away with it, especially because of all the abuse he suffered on her account. His head still ached from where the pitcher had hit.  
  
And, baka Iruka had fallen victim to her too. Somehow she had bewitched her into taking a nearly fatal blow for her. Well, it was all going to end then and there.  
  
Kujira grabbed a small but dense statue from the hallway, and hurled it at Oceanus, knocking him unconscious. Then, he stalked into the room, eyes blazing with hatred.  
  
"Do you know what you've done?" he hissed at Usagi.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi cried.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. I'm not going to let you fool me like you fooled them."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You made Iruka take a hit for you, and you've done God-knows-what to my king. He was ready to LET YOU GO! Do you have any idea how badly he's lusted after you? The abuse I've suffered because you refuse to just LOVE him?  
I'm not going to let you bewitch anyone more. Accept your fate"  
  
Usagi was scared. The man looked even worse than Oceanus had.  
  
Kujira violently yanked her off the bed and onto the floor. "Since my king is preoccupied at the moment, I'm going to have to take his job on myself. You know, I would've made a better king than he anyway, but that's all in the past now...It's time to finish what he started!"  
  
"No, please, let me go!" Usagi pleaded in tears.  
  
He kicked her in the stomach and laughed sadistically. "I think I'm going to enjoy this."  
  
Usagi winced from the pain. She could barely breath. 'I'm going to die...'  
  
"Don't you realize that you are *home*," he sneered. "However," Kujira continued, "where Oceanus-baka was weak, I am strong. And, he was right, you are a fine one to have." With a twisted grin, he forced himself on top of her, and ravaged her mouth.  
  
Usagi attempted to get out form under him to no avail.  
  
Kujira began to lift up her shirt with one hand, and attempted to remove her skirt with the other. Too bad that Oceanus hadn't taken advantage of her when he had the chance...Now, he might lose his throne and was for sure going to lose the Princess.  
  
Her heart was pounding and it was the worst feeling she ever felt. 'Mamo-chan...'  
  
After he had taken her, Kujira was going to destroy her. He was getting frustrated with her long skirt, and just tore the whole thing off in one rip.  
  
Usagi was crying uncontrollably now. "P-please s-stop."  
  
He did the same thing to her shirt, ripping it up the front like it was a piece of paper. "I can do whatever I want, girlie. Nobody can stop me." He reached for her panties and was about to slide them down...  
  
"Stop right there!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
The attacks sent Kujira sailing into the opposite wall. Tuxedo Kamen flew over to Usagi and wrapped his cape protectively around her. Usagi was shaking terribly in Tuxedo Kamen's arms. She barely acknowledged him.  
  
"Usako...gomen we couldn't get here any sooner." She still didn't say a word. Hotaru looked up at her, uncertain as to what could have happened. She just knew it couldn't have been good.  
  
"How dare you hurt our Princess in this way?" Uranus sneered at Kujira. "We cannot forgive you!" She pulled out her sword. "I think we just might have to teach you a lesson. "Space Sword, Blaster!"  
  
Kujira rolled out of the way of the attack, barely missing it. He knew he couldn't stand much more...who knew that the girl had so many powerful friends? "Kuso," he swore.  
  
"Minna, let's combine our attacks!" Pluto suggested.  
  
"Hai! Good idea!" Neptune agreed.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
'SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"  
  
Kujira screamed as the blast hit, a rather girlie scream, and then he faded away to nothing.  



	4. Chapter 4

*************  
  
Part 4  
Disclaimers and such in part 1  
*************  
  
  
The Senshi ran over to where Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi were. "Usagi-chan, daijobou?" Mars asked.  
  
Usagi just stared at her.  
  
"What happened to you?" Venus asked. "What's the matter?" Her head was pounding. All she wanted to do was go home and crawl under the covers of her bed.   
  
And take a shower...   
  
"Did that Oceanus guy hurt you? Is that who we blasted away?" Mercury looked ready to kill.  
  
"Enough with the questions, minna." Tuxedo Kamen said. "Let's just get you back home and safe." He kissed her forehead.  
  
Usagi pulled away. She suddenly felt nervous about being next to him even though he was her boyfriend. "Let me go, Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Usako?" Usagi didn't reply, she went straight into Mars' arms.  
  
"Rei-chan, take me home."  
  
"Usagi-chan." Rei hugged her best friend tightly. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you. Do you feel strong enough to teleport?"  
  
Usagi nodded at Rei's question and transformed.  "Moon Eternal, Make Up!" She felt the Ginzuishou healing her physically, but emotionally it wouldn't help at all. She still stood there silently, far from Mamoru.  Usagi just couldn't bring herself to touch him.  
  
Uranus looked at her worriedly, then said, "Minna, lets go home!"  
  
"Hai!"   
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Sailor... TELEPORT!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
The girls arrived at Hikawa Shrine within seconds.  Usagi's henshin broke and she sank to her knees in exhaustion. "Usagi-chan!" Everyone ran to her side to see if she was all right.  
  
Usagi jumped back when they all tried to help her up at once. "Usako, daijobou?" Mamoru tried to comfort her.  
  
Her eyes were wide with fear.  Mustering as much strength as she could, Usagi got up and ran for her house. Tears were streaming down her face. 'Gomen ne, Mamo-chan... minna...'  
  
"Usagi?" Everyone looked after her, bewildered.  
  
"What happened?" Hotaru asked.   
  
"Maybe she needs to be alone," Minako said.  
  
The girls just nodded in agreement.  "Usagi-chan, please be all right," Makoto whispered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Luna heard the door slam downstairs and knew that Usagi was finally home. She nudged Artemis awake.  
  
Usagi finally reached her home and opened the front door.  Noticing no one was there, she slid down the door and began crying uncontrollably.  
  
Luna and Artemis went downstairs to see how Usagi was. "Usagi-chan, daijobou?" Her entire body was shaking with sobs as well as pain from all the abuse.  'Mamo-chan will hate me...'  
  
She barely heard Luna speaking to her.  She didn't feel like talking to anyone, but she felt they had the right to know.  Looking up, she saw two very concerned faces.   
  
"Usagi-chan?" Luna could see that the girl had been through a huge trauma. Her clothes were messy, and her face and arms had dark bruises everywhere. She looked like she needed to be in a hospital. "Did Oceanus do all this to you?  
  
Usagi shook her head. "It wasn't my fault!" she said, suddenly getting defensive.  "Or was it...?"  
  
"What wasn't your fault?" She looked at Artemis. She didn't want to tell him what Kujira had done, or had tried to do.   
  
"Mamo-chan will hate me!"  
  
"Usagi, do you want me to leave?" Artemis asked. He was somewhat sensitive to girls' emotions, after being around Minako so long.  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. "Onegai, Artemis..."  
  
"It's all right, I understand. I'll go over to the temple, and talk to you later." He gave Usagi a half smile. "I hope you feel better soon."  
  
"A-arigatou."  
  
"Don't  worry, I understand." He looked over his shoulder at her, worried, then scooted out the door.  
  
Usagi waited until Artemis left, then got up.  She had a rough time from being so weak. Finally standing, she headed to the living room. Luna followed her, wondering just what had happened.  
  
"Luna ... if a guy... I mean, if..."  
  
She had no idea how to talk about it because she was so embarrassed.  She felt like it was her fault.  "Wh-what happens when a guy tries to ... to force himself on you...? How do you ... do you deal with that?"  
  
"NANI?!" Luna was furious. "Did Oceanus try to RAPE you, Usagi-chan? I swear, I'll tear him apart myself..."  
  
"No," Usagi said, trying to keep from crying again.  "Kujira did.  I was able to heal Oceanus."  
  
Luna sighed. "Did he...did the Senshi get there before..."  
  
She was still shaking.  'Kami, will this feeling ever go away?'  
  
"H-hai."  
  
"Well, that's a good thing, then. You know, Usagi-chan, it's not your fault. Some people are just twisted and evil..."  
  
"Mamo-chan is going hate me!" Usagi cried again.  
  
"No, he's not. He loves you, and if he knew what happened to you, well, he'd go and murder whoever tried that. Why do you think he'd hate you?"  
  
"B-because I couldn't get him off of me... I didn't try hard enough to."  
  
"Usagi-chan, I'm sure you did the best you could...the guy was probably twice your weight and size. It's NOT your fault, you have to remember that!"  
  
"Un..." Usagi wanted to get out of the clothes she was in.  "Luna... I'm going to take a shower.  I feel..." she trailed off and headed upstairs slowly.  She could barely walk up the steps.  
  
"I'm here if you need me!"  
  
"Arigatou, Luna," she whispered.  
  
Usagi stopped in her room and picked up a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt to hide all the bruises.  She also grabbed her Star locket.  Heading to the bathroom, she shut the door with a sigh.   Usagi looked at herself in the mirror.  She had a cut on her forehead and a black eye.  There were bruises forming all over her arms and legs.  A tear slipped down her cheek.    
  
How could anyone be so cruel?  Slipping her clothes off, she turned on the shower.  Again, Usagi noticed that her hands were shaking.  They just didn't want to stop.  Climbing into the shower, she winced as the onslaught of water hit her body.  Every movement, every motion, every glance in the mirror reminded her of what Kujira had attempted to do. She couldn't stand anymore and her knees gave away. She curled herself into a ball and cried.  'Why me?'  
  
~~~~~  
  
'Poor Usagi-chan...' Luna was sitting outside on the roof.  
  
Mamoru walked up the path to the Tsukino's door.  He noticed Luna on the roof lost in thought.  "Luna!"  
  
What the poor girl had gone through...nobody should ever have to experience that... "Mamoru-san? Are you here looking for Usagi? I...wouldn't go inside just yet if I were you."  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
"Well..." Luna took a big breath. "Kujira tried to rape her. She's really shaken right now. I--I don't know if she's ready to talk to you yet." Luna paused for a minute. "It's not you, exactly. She just doesn't really want to be around anyone. She went upstairs to take a shower...maybe you'd better wait  for awhile after shower's stopped." As if on cue, Luna heard the water stop. "Still, give her a little while longer."  
  
Mamoru's face became red. "That bastard!" He couldn't believe it!  Someone had tried to take advantage of his Usagi.  'What she must be going through.'  
  
Luna jumped down to the sidewalk, beside Mamoru. "It'd be best not to bring it up until she does...I don't know if she's even up for company."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Usagi had just finished getting dressed and gone into her bedroom.  Looking outside, she heard a familiar voice.  'Mamo-chan!'  His voice was muffled but it sounded angry.  He was going to come after her now. "He does hate me!" Usagi gasped.  
  
Luna's ears pricked up as she heard Usagi. "I'll be right back," she told Mamoru. She leaped up to Usagi's window. "He doesn't hate you, he came by to see how you were."  
  
Usagi jumped back in fright. "Luna!"  
  
"Gomen, Usagi-chan. But he came here because he loves you and was worried. I can send him away for now, if you want to be alone."  
  
She thought for a moment.  She was scared of him but he deserved a chance to talk to her, especially if what Luna was saying was true. "S-send him up, Luna..."  
  
"All right. Do you want me to stay up here with you?"  
  
"No, that's okay.  We should probably talk on our own."  
  
Luna nodded, then jumped back down to Mamoru. "She said she'll talk to you...but don't make any sudden movements or anything. Don't expect her to be too cuddly, either."  
  
"I won't.  Arigatou, Luna," Mamoru replied and went inside. He headed up the stairs and knocked on Usagi's door. "Usako?"  
  
"Come in," she said faintly. Usagi was sitting on her bed, facing the window when Mamoru opened the door.    
  
He walked over to stand beside her. "Gomen we didn't get there sooner."  
  
Usagi got up from her bed and went to her bedroom door.  In case she felt the need to run.  "Mamo-chan, I-I..."  
  
"Hai? I have all the time in the world for you, you know that."  
  
She couldn't find the words she wanted to say.   "Gomen nasai!" Usagi cried, sinking to the floor.  "Gomen nasai!"  
  
"Usako, you have nothing to apologize for. What that bastard did to you was NOT your fault, and if I had known before, I would've been the one to kill him myself."  
  
She ignored him and continued. "I'll understand if you don't want to marry me..."  
  
"Why would I not want to? I love you so much...nothing can ever change that." He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, trying to not scare her.  
  
"I can't relate to what you're going through, but I'll always be here for you."  
  
This time Usagi didn't move.  She could practically feel the love he had for her.  'Maybe I was wrong.' Looking up, Usagi gave him her first real smile since arriving home. "A-arigatou, Mamo-chan."  
  
He smiled back at her. "I'm never going to leave you." Mamoru reached over to hug her.  
  
Usagi suddenly had images of Kujira coming at her.  "No!!" she cried out.  She jumped up and flew out the door.  
  
"Usako..." Mamoru was startled. "Gomen, I didn't think..."  
  
Usagi ran and ran until her side began to hurt.  She noticed she had stopped in front of Hikawa Shrine.  She'd be safe there.    
  
Usagi was panting once she made it to the last step.  The girl hadn't slept nor ate since before she was taken.  Every last bit of energy was ebbing away from her. "Rei-chan..."  
  
Rei looked up from her sweeping, thinking she heard a voice. She looked over to the steps and saw Usagi. "Usagi-chan!" She ran over to her friend, who looked ready to collapse.  
  
"Rei-chan... I'm scared."  
  
"Let's take you inside first." Rei protectively put her arm around her friend.  
Usagi was about to say something, but instead, she fainted.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei caught her on the way down. She called for Yuuichirou to help her get Usagi inside. Yuuichirou ran to Rei's side immediately and they carried Usagi to Rei's room.  
  
"Okei, arigatou," Rei said, shooing him out the door once Usagi was on her bed.  
  
Usagi began muttering incoherently.  "No ... please no ... stop!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, you're safe." Rei felt Usagi's forehead. She was rather hot. Maybe she was delirious...  
  
"Mamo-chan, help me! No..."  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Stop... onegai..."  
  
Rei tried to wake her up. "Daijobou? Can you hear me?" Usagi's only reply was a moan. "Do you want me to get you anything?"  
  
"I just want to die..." she said, barely audible.  
  
"You're safe. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."  
  
Usagi's shot up.  "NO!!!"  
  
Rei waved her hand in front of Usagi's face, trying to determine whether she was hallucinating or conscious.  
  
"Don't hurt me, Kujira," Usagi pleaded, staring out in front of her. Rei grabbed Usagi's shoulders gently, not knowing what else to do. "Let me go!  Please stop!"  
  
Usagi was trying to get out of this nightmare world.  The whole encounter with Kujira just kept repeating itself.    
  
She could hear Rei calling out to her, but couldn't respond.  Usagi felt arms grabbing her shoulders gently.  Gently... She realized who it must be.  "Rei-chan..." Usagi said, blinking.  She felt hot, tired, and sore.  
  
"Usagi-chan...maybe you should have a little something to eat, then sleep." Rei was very worried about her friend. "I can call your parents, tell them you're going to spend the night..."  
  
"Un..." was her only reply.  
  
"Do you just want to sleep then? Do you want me to call any of the other Senshi to come over?"  
  
"I-I don't think I can sleep," Usagi said. "I guess I could try to eat something."  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"Uh... whatever you have is fine."  
  
"I can make curry...or I can order pizza or something."  
  
Usagi went with pizza, even though she knew she probably couldn't keep it down.  "Could you call Ami-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan? I have to tell you all something important.  I don't want to tell the others just yet, though."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Not yet, Rei-chan."  
  
"All right." Rei turned to go order the pizza and call the others.  
  
Usagi sat alone in the room.  It used to be filled with laughter. Now that this happened, everyone will pity her.  They'll think she'll need protecting every second of the day.  Still sore, Usagi lied down and thought of how to tell her friends.  Would they shun her?  No, Mamo-chan didn't, so why should they?  'Mamo-chan...' She ran away from him.  'Gomen ne, Mamo-chan.'  
  
She was lying on her side facing the wall, when Rei returned.  She was crying again. Rei popped back into the room. "Everyone and the pizza are on their..." She trailed off when she saw Usagi crying. "You want me to leave you alone, or do you want me to stay?"  
  
"Stay, onegai..."  
  
"Okei." Rei went and sat beside Usagi on the bed. "You know I'm here for you." Usagi jumped up into Rei's arms, crying uncontrollably.  Rei comforted Usagi. "Whatever happened to you with Oceanus wasn't good, I know. But you know it's not going to happen again."  
  
"It-It was Oceanus. I healed him."  
  
"Well, whoever that guy was that we blasted away...He's never going to hurt you again."  
  
Usagi nodded.  "But I'm still scared. Rei-chan, I freaked out when Mamo-chan tried to hug me. I ran off.  I think I hurt him."  
  
"Usagi-chan...he's probably a bit confused, but I don't think he's hurt. He knows that you've been through a lot...And it takes time to heal from that sort of thing."  
  
Usagi looked up into Rei's eyes.  "Gomen nasai..."  
  
"You don't have anything to apologize for." Rei smiled at her.  
  
"Yes I do!  I'm a horrible Princess."  
  
"No, you're not! You couldn't help what happened to you!"  
  
"Are you absolutely sure, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I know for a fact. You didn't ask for them to do that to you...you can't control what other people do, no matter how much you wish you could."  
  
Usagi smiled. "A-arigatou."  
  
"Ne, could you call Mamo-chan for me? I want to see him after I talked to you guys."  
  
Rei nodded. She hugged Usagi, then got up to call him. "I'll be right back!"  
  
As soon as Rei had gone, the girls arrived.  "Usagi-chan!" Makoto said, giving her friend a hug.  "We were so worried about you."  
  
Minako and Ami gave her hugs as well. "Are you feeling better now?" Ami asked.  
  
"A little," she replied.  
  
Rei returned from making the call and they all sat around the table waiting for Usagi to begin.  She started from when she and Mamoru were at the arcade.  
  
"...and th-that's when you all arrived," she finished.  



	5. Chapter 5

***************  
  
Part 5  
Disclaimers and such in part 1  
***************  
  
Usagi hung her head low, looking ashamed. She wouldn't blame any of them if they didn't speak to her again. Silent tears fell down her cheeks, and looking up, she saw her friends were crying as well.  
  
"Usagi-chan..." Nobody really knew what to say.  
  
"I knew it," she whispered, shaking her head.   
  
"Gomen we didn't get there any sooner."  
  
She didn't reply, only repeated, "I knew it," over and over again.  
  
"Usagi-chan? What are you talking about, 'I knew it'?" Makoto asked.  
  
Usagi hated herself. She felt so lost and confused. Kujira hadn't succeeded in torturing her physically, but emotionally he had killed her soul.   
  
"I knew it ... that I wouldn't be the wonderful Princess you all wanted me to be. And what kind of Queen will I be..."  
  
"You know it's not your fault that it happened, right? You had absolutely no control over what happened to you," Rei explained.   
  
"You'll do just fine as Queen," Minako said, "besides, you don't have to worry about that yet. Just take life one day at a time."  
  
"We'll always be here for you, Usagi-chan," Ami told her.  
  
"Minna..." Usagi held her arms out for hugs. They were right, she had to take things one day at a time. 'I'll get through this.' "Arigatou!"  
  
Everyone ran over to hug her, they were all still crying. Before they rushed her she said, "Carefully!"  
  
"Hai, we don't want to hurt you." Everyone hugged her gently.  
  
"Arigatou," she said again. "I'm so lucky to have such wonderful friends."  
  
A few moments later, there was a knock at the door, and there stood Mamoru and the pizza. "It's on me this time," he said.  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Hai, Usako?"  
  
Usagi got up and hugged him, "Gomen ne, Mamo-chan, gomen ne!"  
  
"Lets leave these two alone," Makoto said.  
  
"Hai..." Everyone discreetly slipped out, taking most of the pizza with them.  
  
"Usako, it's all right. I know that is must be hard for you to even look at me, never mind anything else."  
  
"It's not right for me to feel that way, though. The whole time on Oceanus' ship I wanted to see you, wanted to hold you and the minute I could, I ran away."  
  
"After what you went through...I wouldn't expect any different. I'm just glad that nothing more happened..."  
  
"Un..."  
  
Usagi looked longingly into his eyes. Smiling, she raised herself onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Mamoru kissed her back, hoping that she wasn't just doing this for his sake. He gently traced her bruised cheek, realizing what would have happened if they hadn't got there when they did to save her.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, Usagi smiled at him again. "Aishiteru, my Prince."  
  
Mamoru smiled back at her, glad to see that she was truly feeling somewhat better. He knew that it would take time for her to recover, but he'd try his best to be there and to protect her. "Aishiteru, my Princess."   
  
  
**********  
Well, there it is. We hope you enjoyed it. Remember, if you'd like more work by us, please read and review all our ficcies!   
  
Hope  
Not Alone  
It's *That* Time of the Month or The Ikka no Kyande Tempt Fate  
  
Thanks again!  
Emiri and Usa


End file.
